ParentTeacher Conference
by lauralovesnaley
Summary: Haley and Nathan are attending parent-teacher conferences. Each are proud of different Jamie accomplishments.


Title: Parent-Teacher Conference  
Author: laura  
Disclaimer: don't own oth.  
Rating: Teen  
Summary: Haley and Nathan are attending parent-teacher conferences. Each are proud of different Jamie accomplishments.  
Author's Note: Sadie(othfreek), I'm sorry. I know I'm supposed to be working on my naley smut right now, but I found this in the notebook where my naley smut is and had to get it typed up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott!" an overexcited preschool teacher named Mrs. Baker said to Nathan and Haley when they entered her classroom for parent-teacher conferences.

"Hello, I'm Haley Scott, and this is my husband Nathan," Haley said, extending her arm for the older lady to shake. Haley seemed to be polite 24/7. Nathan, on the other hand, went straight for his chair. He didn't really see the need for introductions.

"So, let's get this started, shall we?" Mrs. Baker began. "I was actually shocked when I discovered Jamie was going to be in my class," she began.

"Oh really, why?" Haley asked a little nervously. What could she possibly mean by this?

"Well, I remember not too long ago, one of the biggest trouble making ladies' man I've ever had passed through my classroom. His name was Nathan Scott," Mrs. Baker said, directing her gaze directly at Nathan.

"I didn't think you remembered," Nathan said, a little embarrassed.

"How could I forget the legendary Nathan Scott who, while in preschool, gave a bunch of third graders the birds and the bees talk on the playground? Trust me, I as named a saint just for putting up with you."

It took all of Haley not to bust out into a fit of laughter at what had just occurred. Her always confident husband seemed to be crumbling in the hands of one Mrs. Baker. Was he blushing?

"So anyways," a very embarrassed Nathan said, trying to change the subject, "how's Jamie doing?"

"Well, that's the thing. when I saw he was your son, I thought he was going to be a trouble-making player with absolutely no care about school. But he is actually quite intelligent for his age. He can read and write better than anyone in his class. He must get that from his mom." Haley smirked at that comment. It always made her feel proud to hear that Jamie was like her in any way.

"So, there are no problems?" Haley asked, hoping to God there were none.

"Actually, there is one thing. You see, I've discovered that Jamie did inherit something from his father. Every day at recess, he'll pick a different girl to hang out with. Then, he lays the moves on her, telling her how pretty she is and goes in for a hug. We've even had to put him in time out several times for trying to kiss a girl."

Haley blushed a scarlet red. She couldn't believe that her Jamie could act like that. But when she thought about the issue a little further, she could believe it. He was still Nathan's child, after all.

Nathan's self-confidence flooded back into him when Mrs. Baker made those comments about Jamie. He was so proud that his son knew how to "woo" the female population properly. And at only four years old! Boy, that kid was going to be a major heartthrob, or heart breaker. Nathan's thoughts were interrupted when someone hit him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked his wife.

"This is not something to be proud of. Do you remember all the things or people you did in high school before we met?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, do you want our son to do those things?"

"Well, no. But like Mrs. Baker said, he is very smart. That means he'll be able to figure out how to be a ladies' man while still being safe."

"Well you're right; he is smart. But he's still not dating until he's twenty-one."

"Oh babe, don't be like that."

"Oh and when I pop this baby girl out," Haley said, pointing to her enlarged belly, "you'll let her do everything Jamie gets to do. Party, miniskirts, boys."

"No, absolutely not. Forget twenty-one, she's not dating until she's thirty. An is she dates a bastard, I'll beat his scrawny ass."

"Babe, as proud as I am of how protective you are, you are being a damn hypocrite. So, here's the deal; the age Jamie gets to date is the age our soon-to-be daughter gets to date."

Nathan was always proud of how strong-willed Haley was. But right now it royally fucked any chances he had of getting his way.

"Oh, all right. We'll talk about this later," Nathan said with a smirk. He knew Haley thought he was giving in, but he wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

Haley's smirk quickly turned to a scowl when she heard her husband's words. She couldn't believe he would do that to her. But she'd win; she could always win these days. She was pregnant, and that made Nathan cave on everything.

Mrs. Baker, all the while, sat back and enjoyed the show. It seemed to her that the younger the couple, the more entertaining they were. Haley and Nathan were the youngest couple she had by far and definitely the most entertaining. She could now take pride in the fact that Jamie's home life was never boring.


End file.
